1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flashlights and more particularly to an improved flashlight with a LED (light-emitting diode) light source also served as a warning light of a bicycle when secured thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
An exploded view of a conventional flashlight is shown in FIG. 1. The flashlight comprises a battery compartment 10 including an externally threaded extension 11 having outer threads 110 and an O-ring 111, a waterproof button 12 on an outer surface, and a rear holed tab 13 for connection to a lanyard or the like so as to facilitate carrying, a battery assembly 20 including two cells 21, a board 22, and two coil springs 23, a cylindrical LED carrier assembly 30 anchored in a forward portion of the battery compartment 10, the LED carrier assembly 30 including an internal LED 31, two rear contacts 33 electrically interconnecting the cells 21 and the LED, and a top switch 32 engaged with the button 12 so that a pressing of the button 12 can cause the switch 32 to turn on the LED 31 for blinking or turn off the LED 31, and a cylindrical head assembly 40 including a front lens for projecting light and inner threads 41 engageable with the outer threads 110 for securing the head assembly 40 to the battery compartment 10 and maintaining a water-tight seal by compressing the O-ring 111.
However, the prior art suffered from several disadvantages. For example, the threaded fastening of the head assembly 40 and the battery compartment 10 may increase time in detaching the head assembly 40 from the battery compartment 10 for then replacing the consumed cells 21. Moreover, there is no provision of means for releasably securing the flashlight to a bicycle component such as crossbar. Thus, it is difficult to secure the prior flashlight to a bicycle. Hence, a need for improvement exists.